The Shadow Of Laurel
by Lola Malevolence
Summary: A small girl lives with her small family in a small village, where there are no secrets... but the most dark and horrible ones are the ones out in the open. What happens when the Nightmare Lord decides to destroy the village, and take prisoners with him? What when these just happen to be the family of the girl? Fanfiction of the Story The Nightmare Man by the user Tiro
1. Prologue

The Shadow Of Laurel

**Summary:** A not so ordinary girl is living with her family in a small villages, where there are no secrets but the most dark ones. What happens when the Nightmare Lord decides to raide the village, and take prisoners with him? What when these just happen to be the family of the not so ordinary girl?

**Pairings**: Harry X OC

**Warning: **gore, violence, probably sex too. Death, a lot of death. Child abuse, rape, torture, mass murder. Evil!Harry, twisted!Harry, evil!OC, twisted!OC, and probably snuff or something like that.

**Disclaimer: **This is like a double disclaimer because I own neither the Nightmare Man by Tiro ( ), which this story is a fanfiction of, nor Harry Potter, which The Nightmare Man is a fanfiction of. And I dont make any money with this either, btw!

_Prologue_

An ordinary looking, about 35 year old woman was running through her town, panting heavily as her shoulder-long hair flew behind her with every hurried step she took in the dark evening.

She had a desperate look on her face, her eyesdarting around the few open shops and she stepped into a puddle on the rough street, but barely noticed it. From time to time she would trip, but hastily regain her step and continue to run, until she finally reached the townhall. She slided to a stop in front of the door and caught her breath for a moment before bursting into the room without knocking.

Her eyes searched through the room, scanning the four surprised faces of the family that lived there, but not finding the one she was searching for.

"Jane, what-"

"Where is Lara?! Where is she?!", she interrupted the mother who had started to speak. Surprised and slightly offended by the normally weet womans´ lack of manners she pointed upstairs silently, and said even as Jane was already running upstairs:

"She was being impossibly disrespectful again..." she trailed off as she saw her taking three steps at a time. At the same moment, the faint crying of a baby started. The mother looked at her husband and shook her head in pity.

"I bet that´s the boys again. I feel bad for these guys, they surely aren´t getting any sleep at the moment, what with their kids starting to grow teeth and all."

The father didn´t show any sign that she had even heard her, but the mother continued to talk while eating, scolding both of the children for their table manners, their bankering or other things from time to time.

Meawhile, the woman named Jane ran against the locked door and hastily opened the lock and burst through the door, halting for a moment as the girl she was searching for turned around to her, an object falling onto the bed behind her.

As always, Lara was breathtakingly beautiful. She looked like a fire goddess, with her fiery red and black hair, fading red eyes and a beauty surpassing Helena of Troia herself. Her body was perfect, a petite figure but full with curves, a impossibly small waist and legs that never seem to end, yet looked perfectly fitting in comparison to her body. Her face looked soft, but her cheekbones were sharp as knifes, eyes curved like the moon and as big as well, with an ocean caught in her now blue eyes, framed by the longest, darkest eyelashes. Then her hair suddenly changed back to a golden blond mane, looking as if woven out of gold. Her lips were lush and red, as if bruised, with her small nose twitching slightly in annoyance at the woman in front of her before a pleasant smile appeared on her perfect lips.

"Jane! What are you doing here? And why is your dress dripping onto my floor?"

Jane shook out of her stupor at that, and ran to her, gripping her tightly by the shoulders. Her eyes rolled into the back of her had and she shuddered as she said in a monotone voice:

"The laurel shall only be brought to death by blood, for her blood brings pain, and pain brings death... she with the power to vanquish the nightmare... he with the power to vanquish the dark lord... they share past and future, but are alone in the present... the day the Nightmare arrives will be the start of freedom, or the end of prisonment for the shadow... the laurel will choose either blood or nightmare... she with the laurel will be free!"

After the last word, she shuddered one last time and fell to the ground. Lara looked at her, her face not showing any emotion, but her eyes darting to something invisible to everyone else, and fading off, as if she was deep in thought or listening to something.

That was interrupted by the sudden smell of burnt flesh near by, and screams, loud screams echoing throughout the village.

As Lara turned around to look outside, Jane stirred. She weakly grasped at Laras dress and whispered: "He... is coming..."

As she felt the tugging, Lara knelt down and moved her ear so she could hear her better. Her voice rang out raw, raspy and quietly, as if she had been screaming loudly or not talked in a long time.

"Who?" She whispered to the weak woman.

The woman gasped for breath and had tears running down her face as she looked into the beautiful, but stone cold face, and said desperately, knowing she was not gonna survive the evening:

"The Nightmare Lord. He is coming."


	2. Chapter 1

The Shadow Of Laurel

**Summary:** A not so ordinary girl is living with her family in a small villages, where there are no secrets but the most dark ones. What happens when the Nightmare Lord decides to raide the village, and take prisoners with him? What when these just happen to be the family of the not so ordinary girl?

**Pairings**: Harrison X OC

**Warning: **gore, violence, probably sex too. Death, a lot of death. Child abuse, rape, torture, mass murder. Evil!Harry, twisted!Harry, evil!OC, twisted!OC, and probably snuff or something like that.

**Disclaimer: **This is like a double disclaimer because I own neither the Nightmare Man by Tiro ( ), which this story is a fanfiction of, nor Harry Potter, which The Nightmare Man is a fanfiction of. And I dont make any money with this either, btw!

Btw I forgot to say this last time – but this takes place somewhere in Chapter 17, just before the Nightmare Lord builds his new home.

Chapter 1

The Nightmare Lord was bored. That in itself was quite usual, as only few things in the world remained to entertain him.

But today, it was especially bad. He had already chugged down three different poisons, and vomited half the day just to chugg down another two.

So as he was lying on the floor in his own bloody vomit, careful not to lay his face directly in it, he thought to himself just how bored he was. Not even the screeches of his beloved children, the dementors, could sooth his boredom, and he felt too sick to go downstairs and torture prisoners. So, against all good judgement, he decided to take a bath and going to sleep.

In that moment, he vomited once again, and thought: ´well after i stopped choking up my organs.´

After the bath, he Nightmare Lord felt refreshed, and warm, but still so unbelievably bored. He had been forced to rip Elises tongue when she wouldn´t stop talking about how he shouldn´t swallow so many poisons in one day, and was now mad and slightly angered because of it.

He didnt know why he was angered, and he also didnt like that, and on top of the boredom, his anger also grew the more he thought about it. At least it had made Lucian shut up as well, so he hadnt taken his tongue too.

He put the flesh into a container made of magic he had made just for this purpose, and laid it next to his bed while Elise was tucking him in, bowing before leaving the room without a word, or a glance that was nothing but... adoring?

It just made the Lord even more pissed off to think about it, so he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep, despite the fact that something felt off. Later that evening, Elise and Lucian woke up to screams, and the Lord coming into the hall with his fingers twitching and his hair rising at its tips as he stepped outside.

They were more than surprised he was already awake, as they had expected him to wake up in the next season earliest.

He gestured them to follow him, and without hesitation, they did so. They apparated just outside a village a bit further in the country, a small muggle village with few magical people in it.

As the Nightmare Lord looked at the setting sun, the sky turned blood red, and he grinned as he looked upon its color.

"Beautiful... I bet it looks even better if theres fire beneath it, and the screams of the dying accompanying it."

Neither Elise nor Lucian commented, just looked at their Master with complete devotion to him and willing to do whatever would keep him safe and happy, even if it was just for a little while.

Even if that meant that all the people in this village would die for short-whiling entertainment, they didnt care. As long as it helped their Master to be less bored, they were just fine with that.

It was quite the ordinary day for Lara: she sat on her bed all day, reading, and trying to make her family ignore her, only going out of her room to go downstairs to eat in the room full of her father hunting trophies and her mothers crosses.

In a room she had learnt to dread ever being in. As soon as she stepped one foot into the sight of her mother, the cooking woman said: "Why are you wearing that? I told you not to wear that, it just makes you ugly. I just hope you won´t be wearing that when the smiths come by next week.

"Yes mother." She answered in a cheery but apologetic tone, as if she had nothing better to do than listen to how much her mother thought a failure of her, and trying to be perfect for said mother.

She exchanged a smile and a hug with her father, who as always didn´t see through her facade. She kissed her little sister on her head and bickered with her a bit and then nodded to her brother, who ignored her, before sitting down at the wooden table.

The moment she sat down her mother would call her: "Lara! Come and help me here!"

She helped her, and then food was served, and while they ate her mother found mistake after mistake about her. She would complain, and compare, and complain, and lecture, and complain, and ignore, and slap.

"Don´t you dare treat me so disrespectful young lady!"

"Yes, don´t treat your mother like that."

Then she´d bend her head apologetic and be sent into her room, her cheek stinging and apologetic tears streaming down her beautiful face.

Only once she was in her room, leaning against the door so it closed, she let the facade fall, and her face disorted into a snarl of anger and disgust for a second before falling down again into a blank slate as she sat down and took another book into her hands.

Once again entering her little bubble of bliss in different worlds, only to be called down again a few hours later, the whole thing starting anew, just with different topics, and different food.

This time though, this time after dinner, just a few minutes after Lara was send upstairs, the young oracle from across town ran into her room, spouting nonsense only thing this prophecy showed was that she knew about her powers, and when Lara stood above her, looking down at her fallen figure, she could think of little she wanted more than to snap the womans neck then and there.

But sadly, before she could even begin to put that thought into action, a scream could be heard, and then the woman was already awake again.

The words the woman said, not the prophecy, not the fact that they were all probably going to die, but who was coming, the name her trembling lips uttered, the title that brought tears to the womans eyes...

It made Lara feel euphoric.

This village was quite entertaining, the Nightmare Lord found. He had also decided to gather a few prisoners, a family preferably since it would make them harder to break, and with that, more entertaining..

He was just beginning to calm down a bit, enjoying himself with all these people, when suddenly someone screamed out: "Freak! Leave us, you evil man!" And it was Uncles voice.

Not like normally, when it was just for a split second.

No, this man, this man coming up with a sword to challenge him, was Uncle alike in anything but his slightly handsome, but expressionless face. He was also fat, even more so than Uncle had been, but he swung the sword around like it was weightless.

Just like Uncle threw him around like he was a ball.

Behind him was a woman who was everything Aunt would have despised: fat, dirty, but still quite pretty with all these flaws making her look untidily, but as if she´d be beautiful without them.

But even that beauty only remained for a quick second. In that second, a sneer appeared on her face. An expression of pure and utter disgust appeared on her face as she looked at him.

And now she seemed just like Aunt. No diference could be determined in her glare as she looked upon him from behing the mans back, and Aunts glare down on him behind Uncles back whenever he would do something ´freak-ish´.

As if he was nothing to her, less than nothing.

As if he was a speck of dirt.

Suddenly, he was calm. Completely calm. At least on the surface, on the inside he was burning up. Burning with hatred and anger and wrath at the two muggles in front of him. But opposed to normally, he didn´t kill these two, but only knocked them out with a quick flash of magic.. Instead he gave Lucian a signal and told him: "Take these two, and find their family and bring them too."

Surprise flashed across the servants face before he bowed and quickly complied to his Masters wishes, while said Master then continued to tear people apart, rip of their childrens heads in front of them, take knifes, fire, and swords and just laughing at them, and generally enjoying himself.

Only when every single person in the village apart from that family were dead, he decided to finally search for his servant Lucian, who had gone to pick up the family of the couple he had captured.

The Lord was starting to wonder what was taking him so long, when he arrived at the house. He went inside, just to be stopped by Lucians figure standing in the door frame, seemingly frozen in place.

"Lucian, I do not approve untardi- ...ness..."

The Nightmare Lord stopped short when he lay his bright green eyes upon the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. He stared at her, and her shadow grew larger towards him, in opposite of behind her. It climbed on his shadow, and suddenly he could feel hands patting his robes, seemingly worshipping him. He glanced at his robes to find them untouched, and when he looked back at the girl, and saw her devoted, crazy grin, her lips stretched wildly and her eyes shining happily as she exclaimed: "My Lord! You are here!"

The only thing he could think, the words that left his lips, were:

"I want her. I want you. She is mine, you are mine now."


End file.
